hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 47
.Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47“; (photo 1 from trailer, photo 2 from trailer). |stat = Alive |aff = Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer (Former) ICA |weapon = Silverballers, Fiber Wire |appear = Hitman: Codename 47 Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman: Contracts Hitman: Blood Money Hitman: Damnation Hitman: Absolution |voice = David Bateson (''C47 - Present''), Timothy Olyphant (Hitman: Movie), William Mapother (Hitman: Absolution, motion capture only)}} Agent 47 a.k.a Hitman, Mr. 47 or just 47 is the protagonist of the Hitman series and a contract killer, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassin. Biography Pre-Birth Agent 47 is a genetically-enhanced master assassin, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer provided his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which significantly extended their longevity. In Hitman: Codename 47, each of Ort-Meyer's accomplices are said to be in their 60s, but appear much younger. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems ranging from infertility to Down's syndrome and even premature death. However, artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organs. Infancy and Childhood 47 was born on September 5, 1964 in the Romanian asylum. He had the number 640509-0401'47' tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is for what class he is and "47" is the order he was cloned as well as the name he is called), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology was available. Hitman: Enemy Within describes each number (6, 17, 19, 21, 47, etc.) belonging to single clones who were all created within a year of each other, meaning there are just short of 50 clones in all. Hitman: Codename 47 shows twenty members of the 48s, meaning there are just short of 1,000 total clones. 47 is said to belong to a "Series IV", and the amount of digits on his ID number allows for up to 30,000 clones to have been created in the previous three, who may have died in the following months as less advanced clones do in order to make room for more. The world's largest hospital, in comparison to the asylum, has 3,200 beds. In any case, despite having tens, hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention (perhaps creditable to his success, being raised almost like a normal child). From ages five to seven, 47 was quiet and showed little social behavior, his only display of affection being toward a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted, much to Ort-Meyer's displeasure. He first took in the rabbit on August 21, 1970 and it died on May 2, 1972. In Ort-Meyer's journal, he observes that 47 is crying, and he's never seen one of his clones do so before. In Hitman: Enemy Within, 47 also briefly recalls keeping a pet mouse in his bedroom for a month, until a fellow clone killed it as a cruel prank. Adolescence 47 recalls in Hitman: Enemy Within that he was picked on by another clone, part of the 6 series, who would become his first kill. Both of them were twelve years old (making the year 1977) and looked almost identical, except 6 was physically stronger, not as smart, and was much different personality-wise. Prior to the kill, he also recalls kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues (suggesting he was then still funded by his four associates from the FFL). Even for his first time and as a child, 47 showed extreme ingenuity - he made a fiber wire out of a windowsill and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out of the asylum, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. After he successfully killed 6 (choking him to death in a bathroom stall and leaving his face submerged in the toilet) and eventually escaped the asylum, he hitchhiked his way into a Romanian town. While in the outside world, he was akin to an orphan with no money, and one of the first things he noticed were luxury clothing stores (which may have influenced his current choice of attire). Not long after, an asylum doctor found him at a bus stop and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill 6 and did a good job of it, but should in the future only kill when instructed to do so. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 had a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabbed a doctor repeatedly with several needles, prompting Ort-Meyer to increase the security assigned to him. Along with the other clones, 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire or W2000 Sniper. 47 can wield virtually any weapon with ease when on a mission, showing he can improvise and use common tools of every day life with deadly precision. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. Last years at the asylum On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't know his own birthday, and comments that he is "mature" and has stopped many of his bad habits. In 1993 he states that 47, now almost thirty, has passed every test he can think of and is his most skilled clone. At the same time, Ort-Meyer had a falling out with his four partners, and hatched a master plan - he would allow 47 to break out, and after he fulfilled his mentally-programmed destiny to be an assassin, he would hire 47 to kill the four men. According to the Absolution trailer "Agent 47 ICA File", the ICA already had a vested interest in him since 1998, which would explain how he found employment so quickly. Throughout 1999, relations soured between Ort-Meyer and his four FFL comrades. As they grew weary of funding Ort-Meyer with little results, Ort-Meyer sometimes blatantly hinted to them that he would use the clones against them if necessary. Ort-Meyer initiated this plan by purposely creating a gap in the asylum's security for 47 to escape. Having watched 47's every move, Ort-Meyer was very pleased with 47's performance (despite the fact that 47 killed one of his security guards for a disguise) and concluded that his training was complete. Work with the ICA and first contracts Mr. 47 was employed by the International Contract Agency, a clandestine organization providing assassination and mercenary services, beginning in the year 2000. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmented physical abilities, Mr. 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most efficient, and most requested assassin. Immediately after the success of his first contract kill, he was awarded the rank Gamma. Having little to no memory of his background, he dedicated his life to being a skilled assassin which provided him a James Bond-like lifestyle of adventure and luxury. He also had a slightly cockier attitude before learning his background, which became a solemn moment of self-discovery for him. Lee Hong assassination One year after escaping the asylum, 47 was contracted to kill the criminal mastermind Lee Hong. In order to get closer to Lee Hong, 47 had to play the Red Dragon triads against the Blue Lotus triads. He first shoots a Red Dragon Negotiator at a peace meeting, kills the Blue Lotus Emissary and entourage with a car bomb, and frames a Red Dragon Negotiator for killing the Blue Lotus Negotiator and Hong Kong Chief of Police. Lee Hong was killed by 47 in the Wang Fou Restaurant. While at Wang Fou, 47 met both Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith for the first time. Pablo Belisario Ochoa elimination ]] After 47 killed Lee Hong, he was deployed to the Colombian rain forest to kill Pablo Belisario Ochoa. He won the good favor of the U'wa tribe by rescuing both their idol and the chief's brother from Ochoa's men. In exchange, they told 47 the location of Ochoa's camp. After finding his way around the tribe's god of death Tezcatlipoca (in actuality, a wild jaguar), 47 infiltrated the camp where he killed Ochoa and blew up his drug lab. Fuchs Brothers murders After 47 killed Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he was assigned to kill the three Fuchs brothers - Fritz, Frantz and Fabian. 47 first killed Fabian in Kamchatka, Siberia, alongside ex-Russian General Sergei Bjarkhov who was prepared to sell nuclear arms to the Fuchs brothers. 47 then proceeded to Budapest, Hungary where he had to murder Frantz and Fritz Fuchs to prevent them from detonating a bomb at a United Nations summit. 47 killed the last two brothers in their hotel, and stole their bomb from a dentist's office that the Fuchs brothers set up as a cover story. Arkadij Jegorov homicide After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 was sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. Coincidentally, a job opportunity unrelated to Ort-Meyer also brings 47 to Rotterdam; the Rotterdam chief of police will pay 47 to kill Flaming Rotterdam leader Rutgert Van Leuven, recover some blackmail material, and kill Klaas Teller (a mercenary who previously failed to do the same job and was now the biker gang's hostage). Unfortunately, the bikers were expected to meet 47's next target Arkadij Jegorov and tracking him down became somewhat more difficult with Van Leuven gone. 47 tracked one of their men to an arms deal with Ivan Zilvanovitch, who would in turn lead to Jegorov. 47 killed the bikers, and assumed their identity to give Ivan a money suitcase with a tracking device inside. 47 was lead to Jegorov's cargo ship, where he killed Jegorov and disarmed his nuclear weapon. Odon Kovacs and Ort-Meyer death ]] The ICA found out that all the hits were requested from the same person, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Ort-Meyer requested 47 kill one last person, Dr. Odon Kovacs. When 47 arrived at the Asylum in Romania and killed Kovacs, 47 quickly regained memory of his origin and went to kill Dr. Ort-Meyer (who had called the Romanian special operations to the asylum). Agent Smith was coincidentally being held captive at the asylum, who revealed Ort-Meyer's underground inner sanctum to 47. 47 shot his way through an ambush of the 48 series clones, and confronted Ort-Meyer in his office where 47 killed him by snapping his neck. 47 then ventured back up to the asylum, evaded the Romanian authorities and stole Ort-Meyer's car to escape. ''Hitman 2 Silent Assassin'' For a year or two, after being called a legend and a myth, 47 attempted to leave his life as a hitman behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Though most of the underworld had no clue where 47 was and even assumed he died, he was tracked down by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle") along with a Mystery Man from the United States. Soon after 47's pastor Father Vittorio was kidnapped by mafia don, Giuseppe Guillani, 47 resumed work as a hitman to rescue him, contacting Agency for info and satellite footage of Guillani residence in exchange for few contracted kills. After 47 successfully killed Guillani, to his dismay Vittorio was again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko, unknown to him at the time. 47 continued a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he had kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, Mr. 17, discovered by Zavorotko through his "Mystery Man". The video footage for Masahiro Hayamoto Jr.'s funeral, during the game, is dated December 4, 2002. 47 killed Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gave him rosary beads and assures him he can return to a peaceful life, but 47 left them at the scene. In monologue, 47 explains that he will never be safe and must remain a hitman to provide for and protect himself. However, he was still in contact with Vittorio as of Enemy Within ''and entrusted Catholic nuns with Victoria in ''Absolution, suggesting he did not abandon his faith altogether. ''Hitman: Enemy Within'' 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years, or at least as casual as his life gets. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within, probably set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called Puissanze Treize (French for Power Thirteen) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them, while they by and large defeat their rival. Near Death experience On March 18, 2004, 47 was shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killing Richard Delahunt and a famous opera singer at an Opera Hall in Paris. He made his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. While blacking out before being revived by an ICA medic, 47 starts having flashbacks of his previous missions - most of them tie into the timeline of Hitman: Codename 47, though he recalls two that are undated: Campbell Sturrock assassination 47 is sent to Romania, where he is to kill slaughterhouse entrepreneur Campbell Sturrock, his lawyer Andrei Puscus, and rescue the client's daughter who was thought to have been raped by Sturrock and has been missing since. 47 discovers that the girl was raped and killed by Campbell's brother Malcolm Sturrock, but proceeds to successfully kill his targets and bring back the girl's severed arm as evidence. Beldingford family murder 47 is hired by Lord Northcott to kill Lord Winston and Alistair Beldingford at their English manor, and rescue Giles Northcott, the client's son, from being hunted as human game. Escaping Paris Within minutes of 47 regaining full consciousness, detective Albert Fournier and his squad of GIGN had 47's hotel room surrounded. 47 escapes the hotel, kills Fournier and meets Diana (in person for the first time) on a flight to the United States. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' On the flight, Diana gave 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They had serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they planned to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash only a day ago, on March 17). Their leader, Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continued his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explained that they were the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 was soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learned of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewart. 47 accomplished the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention (47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed he was shot and/or broke his back climbing over a gate to escape). 47 was then seemingly betrayed by Diana, who had pretended to poison him, while in reality leaving him in a near-death state, after which she turned him in to The Franchise's leader Alexander Leland Cayne. Within the next few weeks, Cayne held a funeral for 47 (which only he, his FBI entourage and a reporter attended) where Diana subtly administered the antidote through her lipstick by kissing the seemingly dead 47, shortly after which he awoke, and proceeded to kill everyone present at the church (Diana had left the place prior to the shootout and had locked the gate to the grounds to prevent people from escaping), effectively making his identity secret again. Diana restored the ICA and was lining up her first new client (an unknown member of royalty) when she had to admit that 47 was unavailable, saying "we seem to have completely lost track of him". 47 decides to leave the ICA to find his clients himself. His first stop is to an Oriental bath house, where he uses an alias (Mr. Johnson) and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"), setting up the plot for Hitman Absolution. Hitman film In the film Hitman, 47 is still working with the ICA and must kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff (strange because when asked by Agent Smith to kill US vice president Daniel Morris, he flatly says "I don't do politics" but later accepts). He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who staged Belicoff having survived the incident and tried to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with much like Mei-Ling), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest. The film is made and set in 2007, although Hitman Blood Money ''shows 47 leaving a completely dismantled ICA in 2005. It is possible that the Hitman film is non-canon; although both Eidos and IO Interactive were directly involved in the film, not many fans of the video game franchise have embraced it. Notably, the film removes 47's origins as a clone, instead giving him a background as an abducted baby orphan. ''Hitman: Damnation 47 finds his way back to the ICA and Diana. Unbeknownst to him, Diana has a spat with her superior Benjamin Travis over the development of a "pet project" (revealed in Absolution to be the engineerinf of Victoria), and plans to defect the Agency before they kill her. Diana made her move in September 2011, while she was helping 47 on a mission in the Himalayas. 47 was set to kill Nam Vo, a Chinese general who frequently lead squads to pillage Tibetan mountain villages and rape their women. Diana was giving him her usual support until she was chased out of her Paris hotel room by ICA thugs trying to kill her (47 was paranoid that Diana simply abandoned him). 47 successfully killed Nam Vo by causing an avalanche, but also trapped himself inside by accident, suffering a hernia. He is nursed back to health and escorted to safe ground by indigenous Nepalese villagers, who 47 very graciously thanks with all the money he has on his person. While healing from his wounds, 47 developed a painkiller addiction that lasted a little over a year. After buying replacement Silverballer pistols from an arms dealer in Guadalajara, Mexico, 47 abandons the ICA and instead works as a freelancer. Twelve months after the Tibet incident, 47 is paid by Roget to kill Hector Corado, both drug dealers in the Caribbean. 47 successfully kills Corado during a yacht party hosted by organized crime billionaire Emilio Fernandez, off the coast of Jamaica. While 47 is flying to Rio de Jenairo aboard a private flight, the plane crashes into the sea and 47 is pulled aboard the ICA-owned Jean Danjou II. He is ergo reinitiated into the ICA, and assigned to kill Dana Linder and later Charlie Wilkins. Wilkins in fact ordered both hits, the first to position himself to run for President and the second to trap and silence 47. While investigating the Church of Will in Virginia, undercover as an Iowan farmer named Stan Johnson, 47 begins a romance with Wilkins' insecure personal assistant Helen McAdams, but she dies in a political rally-turned-riot-turned-massacre in which 47 manages to kill Wilkins (on November 1, 2012, four days before he would likely have been elected president). In Diana's absence, 47 is instead handled by Benjamin Travis, and their difficult working relationship prompts 47's eventual rebellion. ''Hitman: Absolution'' 47 is indeed sent by Benjamin Travis to kill Diana Burnwood, who holed herself and Victoria up in a rented mansion along Lake Michigan near Chicago, Illinois. 47 infiltrates the home and shoots Diana in the chest while she is showering, and 47 accepts her dying wish to protect Victoria and kill Travis. 47 leaves Victoria at Chicago's Rosewood Orphanage for safekeeping. Blake Dexter, a weapons manufacturing magnate, is informed of Victoria by a local Chicagoan and kidnaps her for both genetic research and to extort ransom from the ICA. 47 is aided by his own man about town, Birdie, who later betrays him to Dexter and the Chicago PD. 47 is in Chicago for Chinese New Year, dating the mission Hunter and Hunted February 10, 2013. 47 follows Dexter to his hometown of Hope, South Dakota, where he kills most of Dexter's inner circle within a few days (the player has the choice of making 47 kill Blake's son, Lenny Dexter, or leaving him for dead in the desert). 47 then returns to Chicago where he infiltrates Dexter's penthouse, kills him and rescues Victoria. Six months later, 47 goes to Diana's supposed grave in Cornwall, England and kills Benjamin Travis along with his assistant, Jade Nguyen. It is revealed he knew he hit Diana at a part of her body that would not be fatal. 47 observes that Diana did survive and is caring for Victoria back at her mansion. She wires money to 47 for his services and welcomes him back to the Agency. Appearance 47 is a bald caucasian male, has a rather pale complexion and muscular build. His most distinguishing feature is the barcode tattooed onto the back of his head. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, recessed forehead and ice blue eyes. Early in Hitman: Absolution, 47 tries to remove his iconic bar code with a razor, but it remains visible at the end of the game. According to his 'ICA File' from Hitman: Absolution, he is 6'2" (188 cm) tall.Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47“; (photo 1 from trailer, photo 2 from trailer). In the novel Hitman: Enemy Within his weight is stated as 187 lbs (85 kg).William C. Dietz: Hitman: Enemy Within, 2007, Del Rey Books, ISBN 978-0-345-47132-1, page 12. His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, an actor who has voiced 47 in every game so far. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, and black leather gloves. Dressed off however, reveal numerous scars on his arms and torso, some presumably from his inhuman training while others are reminders of countless deadly odds he faced and survived. Personality Even though 47 is meant to be a heartless killing machine he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins (killing people for money) to Father Vittorio. Subsequently, he is so depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. He is content with being alone, but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he befriends, especially Diana and Vittorio. 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, such as his childhood rabbit and the yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money (though he is forced to kill it in the cut-scene before Requiem). The first time he shows this kind of care towards a human being is when he looks after Victoria, and with Diana they develop a subconscious father-mother-daughter dynamic. He also expressed his disgust at exploiting innocent people in Absolution, as mentioned during the briefing in Death Factory, lamenting on how they made "children as weapons". Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism, and prefers to avoid killing anyone besides his designated targets. He will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing or silencing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. He also occasionally smirks in the Hitman film. 47 seems to also be an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Skills and Abilities As a class one type clone, 47 can be seen performing physical tasks much more efficiently than an average human. 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong - being able to climb pipes, move and dispose of bodies, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. 47 is noted to be a skilled driver, as he can be seen piloting airplanes and helicopters.To keep in his phsical condition and also keep his skills in balance,47 practices his combat,shooting,assassination,and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assighnment Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. 47 is skilled in infiltration, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. He is a perfect marksman, so well that the newspaper in Blood Money called him "legendary Agent 47". 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims. Whatever the odds, 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never losing focus. Equipment Throughout the games, 47 can use a variety of weapons and objects he finds, but he has a predefined selection of these: * Suit: his professional attire worn when taking out the assignments. * Silverballer: 47's trademark weapon. * Fiber Wire: allows 47 to strangle anyone from behind within 5 to 6 seconds. * Syringes: 47 can kill or sedate NPC's silently with this perfect for getting rid of witnesses or potential threats. * Coin: used to distract people, can be used as bait. Perfect for distracting NPCs. * Binocular: used for recon. Gallery HC47A47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. H2A47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. HCA47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman: Contracts. HBMA47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman:Blood Money. ImagesCA14OA2W.jpg|Agent 47 using the useful Fiber Wire. ImagesCA0G7AWN.jpg|Mr. 47 in disguise. 47's_Face_Blood_money.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_barcode.jpg|47's iconic barcode, as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_up_front.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. HitmanBloodMoney 2012-05-13 20-24-41-06.jpg|47's suit at the end of Blood Money. 47AOS.jpg|Agent 47 in the "Attack of the Saints" trailer. 47Saintsvictory.jpg|47 after killing the Saints. 47SaintsCoin.jpg|47 looking at the coin that Diana gave him. 47streetsofhope.jpg|47 driving a car in the streets of Hope. 47icafile.jpg|Agent 47 in the Saints ICA files trailer. hm_npc_47.jpg|Timothy Olyphant's portrayal of 47 in the 2007 Hitman movie. Agent47Barcode.png|47's barcode as seen in Hitman: Absolution Agent47Shotgunshoot.png|Agent 47 holding a shotgun. HMA Dynamic Render Final.jpg HMA Determination.jpg HMA Pointshooting Final Redshoot.jpg HMA Turn Render Final.jpg HMA Angel Final.jpg HMA Back.jpg Crossed Hands Red JPG.jpg Agent_47_at_Hope_Church.png|Agent 47 after killing Clive Skurky. Quotes * "Names are for friends, so I don't need one."—47 talking to a guard in Death of a Showman * "This room. This bullet. There's a bullet for everyone. And a time and a place. An end. Yes, maybe this is how it has to be. Inspector, you've obviously learned too much about me. I can't have that. Even in my death." ''—47's monologue during the opening cinematic of Hunter and Hunted. * Police Officer: ''"Hey! Hey, I know you. You're... Foster, right? I haven't seen your ass for a long time. Didn't you quit the force years ago?" 47: "I never left." —47 talking to a police officer in the Hitman: Absolution trailer named Run for your life gameplay * "I always knew I didn't belong in this world. I wasn't made for this. But I'll never forget- those who betrayed me, and those who never failed my trust. I'll be carrying nothing from Gontranno but this lesson: never trust anyone and rely on your instincts. Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like." —47's monologue in the end of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin when he was leaving Vittorio's Church. * Thick walls and loads of protection. Even the strongest chain has a weak point, and I'll find this one. But I better consider each step I take in this squeaky old castle. —47's monologue in the beginning of Shogun Showdown mission. * I can do... Whatever I'm paid to. ''To Mark Parchezzi III * ''You know my terms - cash on the nail. * For years, Diana was my sole handler at the Agency. She supplied information and secrecy, and I sold perfection. We had trust. Then last August 10, Diana brought the Agency to its knees. She flushed all accounts, cut off all communication lines, exposed the Agency and used the confusion to vanish. Now the reformed Agency has finally tracked her down. And offered me the contract. One day, I will think of this as just another job. After all, this is what I do. —47's monologue in the intro to Hitman: Absolution Trivia * 47, and Diana Burnwood, are the only characters that have appeared in every Hitman video game to date. * In Hitman: Blood Money, 47 had a pet canary. This was likely because canaries are very sensitive to oxygen and will faint or even die when potentially poisonous gas envelops them. Being a sought after assassin, it would be understandable for an enemy to want to gas Mr. 47 and thus he uses a canary as a warning sign. In the final mission he appears to snap its neck, though it is not explicably stated or shown. * Throughout the series, 47 has gone by many different aliases, including Tobias Rieper, Metzger, Flech Fisher, Lord Sinclair, Doctor Cropes, Jacob Leiter, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Byrd and Ben Franklin. * In the 2007 film Hitman, 47's suits are made by Kiton. In Hitman: Enemy Within, he wears an Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Offshore watch, worth over $10,000. * According to his ICA File, 47 has six nationalities: American, British, German, Swiss and two others that are censored. * In several ways, 47 is similar to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series, both had difficult childhoods, both are clones, both are stealth masters and Snake's personality was somewhat similar to 47's in his youth. * 47 only loses him temper once in the series, when Diana stabs him with a medical syringe in Blood Money. He angrily yells "bitch!" and attempts to attack her. * Similarly, the only time 47 is caught by surprise is when The Saints assault the Waikiki Inn and he is in the shower. References de:Agent 47 es:Agente 47 Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Characters Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Movie characters Category:Hitman: Damnation characters